Forceful
by stephfarrow94
Summary: Lussuria isn't what he seems; behind closed doors, he forces Belphegor into things the younger doesn't want. Seeking out comfort for the things that strain his already-damaged mind, it's always Squalo whom the blond goes to when he doesn't feel right. One-shot.


There wasn't much that could bring Belphegor down from his chipper personality; he could slaughter people left and right and become aroused merely from all the blood that splattered everywhere. He could be cut into pieces, physically scarred for life after being burnt all over his torso whilst being tortured by an enemy mafia family, and he could even handle being shot numerous times; he would just laugh and feel pleasurable sensations running down his spine, ones akin to what he felt during sexual gratification. He could cope after murdering his entire family, and even his best and only friend committing suicide had done nothing but make him tilt his head as his genius mind absorbed the information he had been told by Squalo in the privacy of the blond's bedroom.

There really wasn't much that could bring Belphegor down.

...Except for this. Only this.

"S-stop..." The blond man pushed at his companion, his face red with tears as he was forced back down onto his mattress. "Lussu, I said stop!"

"Shh..." The Varia Sun had a hold of Belphegor's wrists, holding the much weaker male down. His deceivingly gentle smile was plastered on his face as he kneeled in between the younger's parted legs, one hand caressing the tear-soaked cheeks before him. He only smiled further when the other flinched away from his touch, knowing it was something the Storm Guardian had been doing for the ten years this occurred for. "It's okay, Bel-chan~ I'm not going to hurt you, dear."

Belphegor's mind swam hazily, his thinking slowed from the drugs he had been slipped; he couldn't coordinate his body properly, unable to grab the knives that had been stripped from him and tossed carelessly onto the floorboards beneath them, the taller male knowing he could meet his end if his teammate was allowed to grab such deadly weapons.

The scrawny male tensed and whimpered as he felt lips gliding down his throat, biting and sucking as they went. He scrunched his obscured eyes shut tight, allowing more tears to slip past; when this had first started happening shortly after the Ring Battles, he had fought against his assault viciously, but the more it happened, and the more he learnt he was unable to fight off the man he had viewed as his mother for all that time, the more he gave in, and the weaker he became.

Lussuria knew he had Belphegor under his control; the twenty-six-year-old wasn't going to tell anyone, and even if he did, who would believe him? Belphegor was known for lying, for making things up for attention and, of course, there was that belief that the mother of the Varia was into dead bodies.

It was only too easy for Lussuria to have his way with the other, knowing that while they were the only two in Headquarters for the day, Belphegor could scream as loud as he wanted and no one was going to save him.

~~XX~~

It always took a few days after the assaults for Belphegor to go back to normal but, during that time, he would lock himself away in his room and lay in bed, sobbing to himself as he tried to understand what he had done for Lussuria to start hurting him like this. He had always blamed himself, believing it to be his fault this happened to him - what other explanation was there for this?

The blond knew he was weak for being so upset over this; he hated himself for letting it affect him so greatly, but the truth was, he was _scared _of the things Lussuria did to him. He wasn't afraid of sex; he could go out and have it almost whenever he wanted with little traumatic damage to get in the way, but when it came to the flamboyant man, it was a terrifying thing for him.

The Varia officer was truly afraid of Lussuria and the things the Sun Guardian could do to him; he couldn't even walk past the other in Headquarters without tensing and flinching away – if anyone had noticed this before, no one had made any mention of it.

Belphegor often avoided showering for a few days as well, unable to stomach seeing his body bruised and covered in the older man's fluids; it made him feel weird, like he wanted to die just to get away from it - it wasn't normal for him to have such strong emotions towards his own death, but damnit, he was so tired of this, and he just wanted to escape it all – sometimes, it seemed like death was the only way out of what he was trapped in.

Mirrors were what the blond hated most; he couldn't see himself in them, instead seeing such a weak, pathetic man who couldn't even stop himself from being violated. None of the other Varia had noticed the way the assassin always flinched at his own reflection, and sometimes even punched the offending glass into shards, cutting his own skin apart by the act.

Fran noticed this; he seemed to notice everything - he just wasn't stupid enough to ask why Belphegor did this. Instead, he watched with dull emerald orbs as his senpai struggled with inner turmoil, biting his tongue to stop any snarky comments from escaping; he wasn't cruel enough to make the older male feel worse than he probably already did.

If Leviathan had noticed anything weird about his fellow officer, he hadn't said anything; he probably didn't care. Xanxus rarely socialised with his subordinates as it was, no clue that something was going on amongst his highest ranks; Belphegor had a feeling that if he told the Sky Guardian what was happening, Xanxus wouldn't tolerate it and deal with it immediately - but not only did the blond need the courage to admit what was happening to him, his companions needed to believe him first, something that, with his record of lying for attention, seemed unlikely.

Out of his comrades, it was Squalo whom Belphegor always sought comfort from; as loud and aggressive as the older male was, he had more of a heart than the rest of the Varia. He didn't know what was going on, nor did he notice much about Belphegor's strange behaviour, always too busy to really be able to look after his subordinates properly, but he knew enough; he knew the younger man had started developing insomnia not long before his seventeenth birthday; he knew the other would flinch and fall silent for long periods of time for seemingly no reason - he also knew about the nights Belphegor lay awake to cry himself into oblivion.

"Squa...?"

Snapping himself out of the brink of sleep, Squalo rolled onto his other side to look at his bedroom door; it was night, and the curtains were closed, leaving the room saturated in darkness. His eyesight was sharp enough to notice the way his door slowly swung open, the very familiar outline of the Storm Guardian waiting patiently in the doorway.

"What is it, brat?" Squalo wasn't in the mood for time-wasting; he had worked his ass off on reports that Leviathan hadn't even started on, and had only just been able to get into bed to try and get what little sleep he could; three o'clock wasn't a good time to get to sleep when he needed to be up at six, after all.

Belphegor fumbled with his hands before he approached the bed. Without a word, he pulled the blankets back and climbed in, knowing that for the past ten years, Squalo had been the one to accept his troubles the most; the long-haired man was the most comfort he was able to get in these moments, the taller male knowing that no words were needed; Squalo just needed to show the blond that someone cared about him.

Tensing instinctively as the weaker male snuggled in against him, Squalo forced himself to relax; as unhinged at Belphegor was, he wasn't dangerous in these moments; he just wanted comfort.

Reaching out to stroke his hand through blond locks that were unusually dirty, Squalo frowned as he realised the other was not wearing his crown; Belphegor must really be feeling bad. "It's okay, brat; get some sleep."

Belphegor nodded, letting his eyes slip closed; he knew he was safe here with the Rain Guardian, knowing that Squalo would protect him if he knew the truth behind his abnormal behaviour.

The blond sincerely hoped that one day he would be able to find the strength to tell the swordsman what was happening to him; if there was one person Belphegor knew would never hurt him, it was Squalo.


End file.
